Let Me Show You
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Rose plans the best birthday surprise for Roman every year and this time it's no different. But how would Roman make it home in time. And what does Rose have planned this time? A surprise or a punishment? Only one way to find out… go ahead and read.


**Hey everyone**

 **I had planned to write and post this on Roman's birthday but for some reasons I couldn't. And well I guess I am back to writing again. If you have any requests you want me to write you can send me a pm. But for now enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Xoxo**

Roman kept on looking at his watch. He didn't want to be late. He had barely caught his flight in time and for some reason he was feeling nervous. He didn't even wait at the arena for the little birthday celebration his co workers had planned for him. It was noting big but it was sweet for them to care enough. He had to be home with his wife. She would forgive him if he missed her birthday, but would not be that much forgiving if he missed his own birthday celebration she plans for him every year. So with the help if his two best friends he was able to successfully sneak out undetected. He knew he could rely on Dean and Seth.

Now he was in his seat thinking about all the possible scenarios Rose would have planned for him. But the main thing that made him anxious was whether he would get home in time or not.

Rose had completed all the preparations she needed for Roman's birthday. She always likes to plan the day with special care. And this year it was no different.

She had ordered the ice cream cake which was now resting in the fridge. She had prepared the dinner herself and everything on the menu was Roman's favorite. She kept stealing glances at the clock, she was nervous, but it had nothing to do with the time instead it was what special thing she had planned for the night. Rose went to their bedroom and stood in front of the full length mirror and started to move her body with the song going on in her mind. After a minute or so her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she could feel her body radiating heat. She was blushing uncontrollably. She couldn't keep a straight face doing all those sexy moves. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was able to perfect those somewhat extra sexy dance moves with nonstop practice, some help and encouragement from her friend Naomi. Rose made her swear not to tell anything to the Jimmy, because if the Usos knew they would definitely tell it to Roman.

Rose had almost everything ready. She had the spot lights attached at the foot of the bed which were directed to the opposite wall. The song was ready and she had placed a black leather chair in front of the bed along with her hat as well. Now all she had to do was wait for her man. She looked at the clock and it was 11:45 PM, soon it would strike 12 and the special day would officially be over. She had been planning Roman's birthday for over a month now. She had to think of different scenarios and also keep in mind his schedule. When she realized that 25 May was going to be on a Wednesday, on which Roman had a main event match at a live event, she told him that they would celebrate it when he would have a day off. But he insisted that he would manage to come home, since he knew how much love and effort she put every year in making his birthday ever so special.

Rose was slightly drifting off to sleep. She had been busy at work and then at home and to top all that she had been having trouble sleeping. She was like that since childhood. Whenever she was excited and anxious about something she would not be able to sleep well.

The front door opened with a slight click, and Roman stepped in. He left his bag near the door. He walked on tip toes so that he could surprise Rose. But when he reached the dining room the sight made his heart warm and his face held a sweet smile. Rose had fallen asleep, with her head on the table, waiting for him. He moved towards her without making any noise and when he bent down. Rose's lips turned into a smile. It was like her body felt his presence. Without opening her eyes she mumbled a happy birthday in a sing a song voice. Roman chuckled at the innocent beauty, he planted a kiss on her head and her eyes opened, she looked up at him with a huge smile which made her eyes shine. She got up and hugged him wishing him a happy birthday along with it she whispered many more good wishes to him. He held her protectively in his arms. His lips were resting on her forehead as he spoke, "see baby girl I made it home in time". It was 11:55; Rose looked up at him with a look that showed amusement and love. She leaned in and planted her lips on to his. Their lips connected and they both felt the warm spark move through their bodies. Rose felt like she was going to melt in Roman's arms but the way he held her made her want to melt right there and then. His hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her in closer to his body as his tongue was now moving swiftly over hers. Rose's hands moved slowly upwards from Roman's back and went into his hair. She freed them from the hair band and set them loose. She ran her hands in that black velvet and rubbed gently on his scalp it made him relax and slightly moan into her mouth. They were slowly losing breathable air but were not ready to let go, they gently nibbled and sucked on each other's lips and tried to breathe in through their nose. The kiss was slow and passionate since there was no need to rush it. They slowly parted and looked into each other's eyes. Rose had her hand on Roman's cheeks as she spoke up, "you should go and freshen up while I get the dinner ready". Roman nodded and started towards their bedrooms. Rose mentally kicked herself for bringing that up, but she had to move quickly and stop Roman from going into their bedroom or else the surprise would be all out. She rushed and blocked the door before Roman could enter. He smiled at her, "What are you doing babe?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything. Why would you think I'm doing something" She answered with a little nervous laugh.

Roman could see how she got all nervous and jumpy when he tried to go in there. He understood that there is where her master plan lies for him. So he didn't protest.

"You don't want me to go in there do you?" Roman asked.

Rose replied with a shaking her head in a no.

Roman smiled and walked towards the other room to use the bathroom. Rose went into the kitchen and yelled from there, "You know I love you so much".

Roman smiled and replied as he entered the room "I BELIEVE THAT"

Rose had the dining table ready by the time Roman came out of the bathroom. They sat down at the table, cut the cake, shared some kisses and had dinner. After dinner Roman offered to help with the dishes, which Rose was absolutely happy with, as it would give her time to go get ready for her surprise. She excused herself in order to go use the bathroom. She went into their bedroom and locked the door, just in case Roman decided to come in. She quickly ran to the dresser and got her outfit out, which comprised of a lacy black bra and matching panties, and black knee high leather boots. She changed into it and to complete the look she slipped on a white button up shirt of Roman. She popped open the top few buttons. When she went to look in the mirror, she couldn't stop smiling. Now all she needed was to get Roman in the room and tie his hands. She stood their thinking for a while then went to her wardrobe and took out a long scarf; she tied one end of it to the bed and left the other loose. "How am I gonna tie him up without him protesting", Rose mumbled to herself.

"I would have to just see what happens". She thought. She turned off the lights in the room, except for the lamp on Roman's side of the bed and unlocked the bedroom door.

She then screamed loud, so Roman could hear her. He came rushing to the room with a mop in his hand, thinking he would have to kill some insect that might have scared Rose enough to scream. She couldn't stop herself from giggling. Roman put the mop aside and walked to her quickly.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?" so many questions and so much concern in his eyes. He was so lost in worrying about her he didn't pay attention to what she was wearing. She just hugged him and moved her lips to his ears and whispered, imitating a French accent trying to sound as sexy and sensual as she possibly could "you need to be punished for being late and making me worry so much".

Roman who was resting his hands behind her back tensed up listening to those words coming out of his Rose's mouth. It sent a shiver down his spine, he was so lost in her words he didn't even notice she was tying his hands together behind her back and by the time Roman noticed what she was doing his hands had been already tied. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and she winked at him. Rose tried to step back but realized she was stuck with his hands tied behind her back. Now it was her turn to raise her brows and his turn to wink. Roman pulled Rose close to his body and kissed her deeply. Two can play at this game, he thought. But Rose had an idea to get free. She pulled back ending the kiss with a tug to Roman's bottom lip causing him to groan, Rose giggled at him. She moved back slightly as much she could and started to unbutton his shirt. When she was done, Rose looked in his eyes and could clearly see arousal evident. She pecked his lips and placed her right hand on his eyes as she started moving down to his neck then she kept on sliding lower. As she moved her hand away from his eyes she smiled as she saw that he still had them closed. She kept sliding down leaving kisses from his neck to shoulders to his pecks down till the waist band of his slacks. Roman thought he was gonna get lucky so he tried to move his tied hands to her head. But before Roman could get her again Rose quickly leapt backwards.

Roman opened his eyes and saw her sitting there laughing at him, he tried to move towards her but felt a tug at his wrists and looked back to see that one end of the scarf was tied to the bed. Roman mumbled grumpily "so you were serious about punishing me." With that he slumped on the bed sticking out his lips in the most adorable pout Rose has ever seen. It took everything in her to not throw herself on him and kiss those luscious lips all night long. As tempting as that sounds Rose had to stick to the plan. So instead of all that she blew him a kiss and started crawling away from him towards the other side of the room, where the execution of the plan was to occur, adding an extra sway to her hips. It caused Roman to stare and lick his lips which had turned dry all of a sudden.

Rose reached her black chair and took the black hat and put it on, after that she grabbed a remote and pressing a few buttons, turned the spot lights and the stereo on. The song called "Drunk love" started to play that had a sexy beat to it and was perfect for her well practiced dance moves. She placed her hands on the chair and started to stand up pushing her hips back all the while doing a body roll. This was all too new for Roman and not to mention too much, he wanted to just hold his precious Rose and make love to her. He tugged at the scarf tying him and saw it ripped a little. He realized he could free himself with a little more force. But looking at Rose he thought she has obviously put a lot of hard work in planning all this. He didn't want to mess up her plans but the way Rose swayed her hips and moved her body made it hard for Roman to sit still. She was using the chair as a prop. She put one leg up on the chair and threw her head back, moving her hand from her leg up towards her thigh. She than locked eyes with Roman and did a chest bump while sitting down on the chair spreading her legs slowly and rolling her upper body.

Roman had to bite his lip to stop from moaning. He was getting hard quickly so he had to spread his legs to lessen the strain in his pants. It made Rose blush a shade of pink but it was also a boost to her confidence. She got excited seeing she could get such a response from Roman just by dancing. She ran her hands form her thighs to knees and moaned slightly only to tease Roman some more. Roman didn't even dare to blink while he took a deep breath to steady himself. Rose closed her legs and stood up in one swift motion. Then bent backwards and laid sideways in the chair and raised one of her legs. Roman had enough of the punishment and this time he pulled on the scarf with enough force to rip it successfully and free his hands. He took off the shirt which had already been opened thanks to Rose. He moved towards her with purpose in each step. Rose was so lost in what she was doing she didn't even notice he was standing behind her. She took a step back and bumped in to him. She forgot what she was doing or how to move. Rose stood there feeling him getting closer to her if that was even possible. Rose could feel his hard on and her own breathing became shallow. Roman's left hand came up around her waist and held her in place close to him, with his other hand Roman moved her hair away to reveal her swan like neck and planed a kiss there that ended in a soft bite. He dragged his lips all the way up to her ear. Rose could feel his hot breath and this time she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Let me show you how it's done my darling". Roman leaned in and whispered.

He then swayed side to side along with Rose. His right hand moved from her shoulder down to her hand and entwined their fingers. Rose held Roman's hand that was on her waist and started sliding down rubbing herself on him. When she got down she swiftly spun on her heels crossing her arms in front of her, Roman pulled her up with a gentle pull and she bumped in to his chest. Her hands were on his shoulders and they both kept moving slowly with the music. Roman started to open the buttons of his white shirt that Rose was wearing. Rose brought her arms to her sides so Roman could slip the shirt off. She was left with only the black lace undergarments on. Roman than took off the hat and put it on himself, Rose chuckled at his action. Roman pouted at her again and this time Rose didn't have to control herself so she held his face to bring it down and joined her lips with his. She was pouring all the passion in to the kiss and even swiped her tongue on Roman's lips asking him to let her in. He got the hint and parted his lips and their tongues got in to play. They both moaned at the same time. Roman moved back and his legs hit the chair so he sat down with Rose on his lap but never stopping the kiss. Soon it got hungry and their hands moved over each other's body trying to get as much as they could. Roman held Rose and stood up. She yelped in surprise but she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Roman started kissing her neck and Rose was sure there would be a bright mark there in the morning, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Roman laid Rose on the bed gently and got on top of her with his lips moving down from her neck to her mouth watering curves. So much for kissing his lips all night long, Rose thought arching her back lost in complete pleasure.

It was 3 am and both Roman & Rose were trying to catch their breath. They were a panting mess with Rose lying on top of Roman. "That was…" Rose was lost for words when Roman said "amazing". And they both laughed together. Rose rests her head on Roman's chest and he was running his fingers in her hair. Rose thought about the official birthday present she bought for Roman. She tried to reach for the side drawer which she couldn't. So Roman opened it for her and reached inside to find a box. He handed it to her and she opened it to get out the wrist watch. It was a Rolex GMT Master; she slipped it on to Roman's wrist.

He looked at it surprised, "Babe you shouldn't have done that".

Rose gave him a sideways smirk, "My man deserves the best."

"You are the best I have" Roman said from his heart.

"I know I am" Rose responded in a cocky tone "but this will remind you to be home on time and not keep me waiting".

Roman started planting kisses all over her face which caused her to giggle and squirm but she was rolled over on to her back with Roman's lips on her. He was not done getting back to her for the punishment he got and thank god he had a day off tomorrow.

 **A/N : Well there you have it. I hope you all like it. Please do leave a review or a pm, letting me know how you felt. FYI the song is Drunk Love by Kiara Lashea.**


End file.
